By your side
by Anonymous Crazy Girl
Summary: He had always been overshadowed by his brother and he had to accept his faith. But now he has to show this path to the person he least excepted to need his help. Ironically, it's the person he cares about the most.


Without a doubt, it sucked to be Luigi. Luigi himself was very aware of that but little coud he do. Because this was his life and he couldn't change it, no matter what. The only thing he could do was just to accept his faith.

Always overshadowed by his older brother, Luigi had built little confidence in himself. He was always an outsider and even if he was a frequent partner in Mario's adventures, he wasn't really getting any credit and that didn't help at all. He was always shy and nervous around people, always afraid of their judgement and criticism, which usually was either negative or nonexistent as some people didn't even acknowledge his existence. Not that he minded though, less people to dissapoint.

This by any means was pleasant for Luigi. He was proud of his brother and wouldn't change him with anything in this world but... He just wished he could get a chance to prove himself, to show everyone that he deserved some of the credit, some of the public's love. He needed a chance to overcome himself and show his brave side to everyone, not just to Mario. Luigi knew that his brother was aware of his braveness; besides he had saved him twice from King Boo. However, for the rest of the population of the Mushroom Kingdom, he was just Mario's brother and nothing else.

And as if this wasn't already enough, the plumber had to deal with another difficult situation, one that we all go through more or less. Luigi had tripped over and fell for the charms of princess Daisy of Sarasaland. Honestly, who wouldn't fall for this beautiful, energetic, strong woman? Daisy was sent to him as a gift, a gift he couldn't really grasp his hand around because who in their minds would turn to look at a pathetic fool like him, save for a princess like Daisy? They were so different, him being a total wallflower and her being a passionate and open person. He would never be good enough for her. He was just the wind in her hair, that ruffled her up. Nothing more, nothing else. He was just happy she was at least his friend and he had the chance to talk to her every once in a while when she visited the Mushroom Kingdom and admire her beauty, her smile.

Actually, Luigi admired every trait of Daisy. Her beauty, her smile and laugh, her strength and her passion, her energy, her braveness. She was everything he ever wanted to be and he could only stare from the distance, without being able to make a move on her. Because Luigi knew he would get rejected straight away so why bother trying anything? Just being her friend was enough for him, she still completed the part of himself that was missing.

Luigi thought of Mario as a very lucky man. He was praised as the hero of the kingdom, he had the woman he loved who loved him back even if he didn't know that (let's be honest here, Mario and Peach were deeply in love with one another but were both too shy to admit it openly), he was courageous and strong, unlike him. Luigi had to admit to himself that he was a little bit jealous of Mario but of course he would never tell him anything because he didn't want to hurt his feelings in any possible way. So, he just accepted his luck and moved on with whatever he had.

That didn't mean however that Luigi wasn't happy. He was happy, very happy actually. He enjoyed the little moments he had with Mario, Peach, the Toads and especially Daisy. He was always particularly excited whenever she visited them but tried to hide it so his brother wouldn't tease the hell out of him. The next time the princess of Sarasaland visited wasn't any different for him. He was excited and nervous at the same time. Excited because _she_ was coming and nervous because he was sure he was going to make a fool of himself in front of her and embarrass himself once again. Fortunately for him, nothing much happened and he was glad he did because last thing he needed was to be made fun of by Daisy.

Oh, it was by far one of the best days of his life. Luigi couldn't get enough of Daisy's jokes and teases, even if most of them were addressed to him but that made his heart flutter because this meant she acknowledged his presence and wanted him around. He was so glad she did out of all people. It was a very interesting day, he could say. Well, of course it was with Daisy around!

Somewhere around late in the afternoon, Luigi decided it was a good time to go out for some fresh air. He had taken the hind that the two lovebirds Mario and Peach wanted some time alone and he wasn't going to ruin their moment. Besides, Daisy had disappeared for a while now, almost since dinner, and he hoped he could find her and spend some alone time, even though he wasn't really sure if his shyness would allow him to make it special.

Stepping out of Peach's massive castle, Luigi was greeted by the golden colours of the sunset. While the sun has slowly hiding behind the mountains in the horizon, it had turn the green grass into a golden rug covering everything around the castle. A couple of fallen leaves were dancing in the evening air while the grass was moving lazily under the wind's will. The scent of flowers tickled his nose, calming his nerves. It was a typical evening in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Luigi let his feet lead him in the castle grounds. He didn't have a destination, just the trip to care for. Everything around was slowly going to sleep, the animals, the insects, even the flowers seemed to be leaning over as if they were already asleep but their scent was still in the air. Luigi's blue eyes landed on the dying sun, which had now turned into a fiery red ball. It was a beautiful view to watch, really. He stood there, hands in pockets, enjoying the last moments of the day.

From the corner of his eyes, he caught a shadow sitting down on the golden grass, with their backs at him. Luigi couldn't really tell who it was as the distance and the dying light wasn't helping. Instead of wondering, he decided to take on action and see himself who it was.

His heart almost stopped when he realized who it was. Her orange dress didn't really stand out in the grass but that made it look even more magnificent. One around there were white daisys everyone and Luigi suspected she didn't come here by accident. He was hesitant to what he should do; should he go sit with her or should he leave her at her piece? Daisy had left them for some reason so it wouldn't be right if he just stepped into her privacy. His train of thoughts stopped once he heard a sound that more or less sounded like a sob. Was she... crying? The fierce princess of Sarasaland was crying? That's not something you see every day.

But why was she crying anyways? Had someone hurt her? Luigi crawled his hands into balls. If that was the case, he would personally make that bastard suffer so much, they would beg for his mercy. He had to find out what had happened to Daisy and maybe help her out. His heart was aching at the sight of her crying and he would anything to make her feel any better.

With slow steps, Luigi made his way towards her crying form, trying not to startle her. He feared that if he scared her, he would end up with a bleeding nose or whatsoever. So, he closed the distance between them making the less noise possible. For once, he was lucky enough and Daisy didn't seem to hear his footsteps nor feel his presence sitting next to her. She had brought her knees on her chest and was trying on her crossed arms. The scenery was heart breaking for him.

Luigi wasn't sure of what he should do now. He had managed to find the courage to come and sit next to her somehow but now what? Was he supposed to say anything or trying to touch her? He dismissed the second idea almost immediately as he wasn't sure if he had the permission to touch her and maybe he would scare her with this move so instead he decided it was better to talk to her.

"H-hey" he said softly, his voice coming out trembling

Daisy rose her head off her arms to look at him with her perfect blue eyes. The tears were rolling down her cheeks like two little rivers on a valley and her eyes looked red and puffy but for Luigi she still looked as beautiful as ever. She quickly managed to crack a smile as she whipped her eyes with her gloved hands.

"Hey Weegee" she said, using the nickname in a try to loosen up the tension. Luigi felt his cheeks heating up; she wasn't the only one calling him that but when Daisy called him _Weegee_ , it was a different case.

"A-re you a-alright?" he asked and regretted immediately.

 _Of course she isn't, you dumbass_ ,

"Not really..." she admitted and turned her head away from him to star at the sunset, making his heart drop. He was again in a loss of words and he felt the urge to punch himself straight in the face.

 _You have to ask her if something happened. Be_ _a man and ask her_

"D-did anything... someone h-hurt you?" Luigi asked again, his voice now trembling in both nervousness and anger. Daisy turned to look at him with one of those heart warming smiles if hers.

"No, you silly. Do I look like the girl who would cry over it?"

"No no, of course not, I didn't mean it like this" Luigi rushed to correct himself "I meant to ask if a-anything happened?"

"Thanks for your concern Luigi, really" she said kindly "But it's not like something happened, no. Not really"

Again, she turned to look at the sun. The remaining tears on her cheeks made them glitter under the last rays of the sun. Luigi was now officially confused. If nothing had happened then why was she crying?

"How does it feel like?" she suddenly asked after several moments of silence.

It caught Luigi off guard. What exactly did she want to say by this? He opened his mouth to ask her but before he had the chance to, she turned her gaze on him and spoke.

"How does feel like to live in your brother's shadow, Luigi?"

Luigi stared back at her, his mouth gaping in an o. He didn't expect that, least from her; No one really cared about his feelings on the matter.

"It's... depressing I dare say, yeah" he mumbled "It's sad b-because I can't really do a-anything about it" he responded nervously, not really sure of where this was going.

Daisy nodded "That's how I feel at the moment"

"You?!" It escaped his lips without him thinking first and he almost slapped himself for that. That was pure rudeness! What was he thinking anyways?

Daisy smiled sadly at him "Yeah Luigi, me. The last person you'd ever except, I know. The only reason I'm telling you this because you'll understand me nonetheless. You've been feeling like this for longer than I do, you know how it is like"

Luigi was still trying to understand what was going on. How could ever this amazing creature share similar feelings on a similar situation? And how was she overshadowed by anyone? She was amazing, truly amazing.

"All this years... I feel I've been neglected, Luigi. What was the last time I've been on an adventure? Right, when Tatanga kidnapped me" Daisy continued, frowning "It's always been Peach on the scene, the princess that everyone adores and loves. And me? I'm just the annoying tomboy who appears only in Mario Kart and a few Mario Parties"

Now Luigi understood. It never crossed his mind that Daisy would feel like this and it was dumb of him. It was Peach that got kidnapped all the time and it was her that everyone loved, as if Daisy wasn't a princess to look up to.

"And as if this wasn't enough, the complete humiliation came at Smash Bros when they dressed Peach like me instead of just putting me in the game... That crossed the line" Daisy cried "And then came Rosalina, as if I hadn't enough with Peach. Everyone adores her even if she's been around less time than I do... Everyone forgets about me or when they do remember about my existence, all I they have to do is hate on me. I've tried to stay strong Luigi, I really have but now I just can't take it anymore..."

She started crying again and this time she wasn't trying to hide it from Luigi who was starring now with shock. She was drowning in her sadness and he hated himself because he couldn't do anything about it. Or could he? She had talked to him without hesitation and the reason behind it was because she understood how he felt and she knew Luigi would be understanding too. He had to say something nice to her, something to cheer her up. He moved his hand closer to where hers was but didn't dare touch it.

"If that makes you f-feel any better" he blurted out "I think that... well, you're by far better than Rosalina... or Peach. I don't say they aren't good or... oh what am I saying, I shouldn't be making comparisons" he mumbled but Daisy didn't seem to hear his trembling. She looked at him with puffy read eyes but he could tell they were wide open.

"Really?" she whispered

"Of a-course" he said, cracking an encouraging smile "You're different, you're unique Daisy. P-people that can't see this are just plain stupid"

Daisy seemed to be at a loss of words and was starring at Luigi as if he had just achieved something great. He, from his side, jumped on the opportunity to continue.

"What I want to say is that... Peach and Rosalina are nice but... you are more special than them, you got a strong personality, you are strong and energetic... Well, maybe some people just don't like this and find this annoying but I personally... like it a lot"

Now Daisy had stopped crying and was starring straight into Luigi's eyes. Luigi's heart melted at how the remaining tears in her eyes glistered under the dying sun. Oh dear Lord, he just wanted to kiss her right then. He only managed to touch her hand with his before he spoke again.

"You're amazing Daisy. I mean it. People need time to realize how awesome you are. In the meantime, you just need to treasure people that appriciate you of who you are... Like I did with Mario and everyone else that cared about me"

Now the corner of her mouth had curled up into a small smile and it was her turn to blush slightly.

"Thanks I guess... That was... very sweet of you" she murmured

Luigi's turned into a tomato "Don't mention it, hehe..."

An uncomfortable silence fell between. Both looked away from each other, with Luigi scratching the back of his neck and Daisy pretending to find interesting a daisy (the irony) very interesting. Their hands were still touching.

Now what? Luigi felt his heart beating in his chest like crazy. Well done, Luigi, now you made her uncomfortable with your confession - sort of. He dared to look at her from the corner of his eyes and thankfully, she was still looking down on the grass. Just then, a crazy idea went through Luigi's mind and he almost cursed himself out loud. But he couldn't stop himself from turning his head towards her again. She still wasn't looking at him.

His mind was telling him «no». But his heart was screaming «yes». Taking a big breath, he leaned forward and planted a kiss on her cheek and as soon as he did, he jumped on his feet, still shocked with himself. He looked down at her terrified and without waiting for her response, he turned to leave.

Meanwhile, Daisy was caught completely off guard. She sit there in shock, unable to comprehend what just happened. Her hand slowly moved on the spot he had just touched with his lips, blushing madly and it was then she realized he had left her side. She immediately stood on her feet and started searching for him with her eye. She spotted him walking back towards the castle in a fast pace.

"Luigi!"

He didn't turn to look at her. How could he after what he had done? He had messed up really badly and wasn't ready to deal with the consequences right now. He was going to hide until she left, that would do. However, before he could follow his genius plan, someone grabbed his arm, making stop on his tracks to look around. He gulped. It was her.

 _Oh no no no, what do I do now? What do I tell her? Oh God, she must be super mad, damn you Luigi, you and your «perfect» ideas..._

What followed afterwords was beyond Luigi's comprehending. Daisy grabbed his shirt's collar and brought their lips together in one single move. Luigi's mind went completely blank. His eyes grew wide as she kissed him. Her own eyes remained closed while he was still starring in shock but finally his eyelashes shut down and he got lost into her. A hand wrapped around her waist while the other went into her soft, brown hair. Her right hand remained on his collar while the other landed on his left cheek. Her lips were so soft against his, it was way better than he had ever dreamed. _Pure bliss..._

When they finally broke apart, Luigi felt his cheeks heating up and tried to avoid her gaze but Daisy wasn't having any of this. She put her hands in his shoulders and brought their foreheads together, closing her eyes again. Luigi couldn't help but grin like a total idiot. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Now he could admire the details of her face without being scared or nervous. He realized she had a few freckles here and there that made her look cute. She was so beautiful and she was his without a doubt.

"Promise" she whispered, her eyes remaining closed "Promise you'll stay by my side, no matter what"

"I promise" he whispered "Only if you'll be there for me too. Because, I need you to get over this"

She opened her eyes to meet his and smiled "You know I'll be there"

"I know" he smiled back "And you know, too"

* * *

 ** _It's 2 a.m. and I'm writing Luigi X Daisy fluff, be proud of me._**


End file.
